SPAS-12
The Franchi SPAS-12 is a shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty Online. In Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty Online it is pump-action, whereas in all the others, it is semi-automatic. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The SPAS-12 appears frequently in several campaign levels, however, during the missions "Cliffhanger," "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", and "The Gulag", a SPAS-12 with Arctic Camouflage can be found. It is also possible, although extremely rare, to find a SPAS-12 with Woodland Camouflage on "Loose Ends" and "The Enemy of My Enemy". In "Loose Ends", it can be found in the armory in the basement. It has fairly long range for a shotgun. Multiplayer It is the first shotgun available to the player, available in the "Grenadier" default class, with an attached suppressor. The SPAS-12 is one of three pump-action shotguns in the game, the others being the W1200, which is only available in the "Museum", and the Shotgun attachment. The SPAS-12 is a popular shotgun due to its high damage and outstanding range. Since the update which reduced the range and damage of the Akimbo Model 1887s, it has become one of the most used shotguns in online multiplayer. The Grip is partially ineffective as an attachment, as the sights reset by the time the next shell is in place anyway. The Grip does, however, allow for easier detection and tracking of enemies between shots. Extended Mags increases the SPAS-12's magazine to 16 shells, which is highly useful for prolonged close quarter engagements. Optics are nearly useless on a SPAS-12, as shotguns are often hip-fired, and even when aiming down the sights, its iron sights are clear enough. Because there are few instances of taking cover in close quarters engagements, FMJ is not a very good choice for this weapon as it does almost nothing aesthetically or functionally to the weapon. Using a silencer will hide the player from detection on enemy radar when firing, but reduces the range drastically, making the weapon lose its key advantage over other shotguns. Due to SPAS-12's already high damage and good range, Stopping Power is not a necessity, but can be used to further enhance the range. This gives room for another solid Tier 2 perk, such as Lightweight, which can be very useful to help the player get up close. Also, its Pro version can be a massive help as it allows the player to fire quicker after sprinting. Cold-Blooded is also a good choice for a stealthier role, letting the player get closer without the enemy being too aware of the player's presence as well as run in the open without having to worry about enemy air support. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Mags Gallery SPAS-12 MW2.png|The SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights. SPAS-12 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Pumping MW2.png|Pumping the SPAS-12. SPAS-12 3rd person MW2.PNG|The SPAS-12 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The SPAS-12 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two shotguns in game, the other being the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is only found in "Wrecking Crew", "Closing In", "Oil Rig Confrontation", and "Last Chance", used only by the Insurgency. The SPAS-12 is the same in appearance as the SPAS-12 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but it has a few differences in performance. Firstly, it fires in the semi-automatic mode as opposed to the pump-action mode. This allows a quick follow up shot if the first shot misses or does not kill. Secondly, the pellets have an unlimited range. This allows the player to fire all eight shells quickly to kill an enemy at long range. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is unlocked by default for the Insurgency faction. It is a decent shotgun to use, though it has a long reload time and a capacity of only eight shells. Unlike in singleplayer, it usually takes two shells to kill, unless at point-blank range or when firing at the head. On the contrary, it usually does not take more than three shells at long ranges, except when moving or firing at great distances. The SPAS-12 is often considered one of the best close quarters weapons in the game, having high damage, and unlimited pellet range. The SPAS-12 has very predictable spreads when firing crouched as the pellets always hit the same spots. Therefore, using the iron sights is not necessary if accuracy is desired. SPAS-12 MW Mobilized.png|The SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|SPAS-12's Iron Sights. SPAS-12 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|The SPAS-12 in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The SPAS-12 is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The SPAS-12 is semi-automatic and has its stock in the folded position. One of the key benefits of the SPAS-12 is that it has the largest capacity of all the shotguns. It is commonly found on enemies in the levels "The Defector" and "Numbers" with no attachments. In "The Defector," the player starts the mission with a SPAS-12 equipped with Dragon's Breath incendiary shotgun shells. The Dragon's Breath is aesthetically identical to the rounds regularly fed into the SPAS-12, the only difference is that the Dragon's Breath holds incendiary shells, meaning that the rounds let out fire when shot, symbolizing it's name. The Dragon's Breath also has a wider reticule than the normal SPAS-12, which will allow for multiple enemies being taken out. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is available for purchase at level 24. It must be pumped after picking it up and reloading, but operates in semi-automatic mode. The SPAS-12's only attachment is the Suppressor. The weapon deals relatively low damage compared to others in its class, but also has the equal-highest capacity of the shotguns at 8 rounds, on par with the Dual Wield HS-10. Aiming down the sights will tighten the weapon's spread, although the SPAS-12's obstructive folding stock, combined with its recoil makes firing from the hip preferable in most situations. While the SPAS-12 is perfectly capable of achieving one-hit kills at very close ranges, it will often take 2-3 hits to down an enemy within the weapon's overall effective range. However, with an 8-round magazine and a fast fire rate, the SPAS-12 is still very deadly at close ranges. It's high magazine size makes it arguably the best shotgun for tackling groups of enemies at close range. Steady Aim is highly recommended on the SPAS-12, as it will greatly improve the weapon's performance from the hip and lessens the need to ADS. As the only shotgun capable of equipping the Suppressor, the SPAS-12 can be highly effective when used in a close range stealth role. If the user is able to flank a group of enemies, the Suppressor will allow them to eliminate enemies without alerting their teammates. Contrary to what the in-game statistics state, the Suppressor has no negative effect on the SPAS-12, so there is no reason not to use it. The SPAS-12 features a noticeable, but predictable recoil pull up and to the right when firing from the hip. However, the recoil mostly resets in between shots and is fairly easy to manage. When compared to the other shotguns, the SPAS-12 offers decent damage, range and accuracy combined with a relatively high rate of fire and high ammo capacity. Although it lacks the damage of the Olympia and Stakeout, it boasts a higher capacity and rate of fire and does not leave the user vulnerable with constant reloads or a slow pump-action cycle. The SPAS-12 is less reliable at point-blank ranges than the Dual Wield HS-10, but its tighter spread gives it a longer effective range. The single HS-10 is completely outclassed by the SPAS-12, due to its small four-round capacity. The SPAS-12 does have the longest potential reload time of the shotguns (if the user empties all eight rounds). However, each shell is inserted fairly quickly, so reloads are usually painless if the user keeps the magazine topped up after each fire fight. Zombies The SPAS-12 is available in the Mystery Box for 950 points. It is effective in the early to mid rounds, often capable of killing zombies in one shot, but it has a long reload time as each shell is loaded individually. It is also available as a weapon power-up in Dead Ops Arcade, where it is fully automatic, has increased range, and has a wide spread. This makes it very helpful when fighting large amounts of zombies. When Pack-a-Punched, the SPAS-12 comes out as the SPAZ-24, which has a 24-round magazine and when reloading, it just takes two shells to fully reload; each one actually acting as 12. Note that having twelve (half the magazine) or more rounds loaded, will require only 'one more shell '''to reload, instead of the usual two when the magazine is empty. This version is also fully automatic. It can be very effective at killing masses of zombies at a fast rate making it more helpful when trying to get out of a large crowd. Using Double Tap Root Beer in conjunction with the SPAZ-24 is dependant on the player as it can kill large crowds faster, but wastes ammo faster as well. The SPAZ-24 is arguably better than the Raid, as it has more starting ammo and is fully automatic. However, ammo for the Raid can be bought off the wall for 4500 points where as ammo consumption on SPAZ-24 is common, and the only way of getting more ammo is through a Max Ammo drop. SPAS-12 vs SPAZ-24 Gallery SPAS-12 BO.png|The SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. SPAS-12 Reloading BO.png|Reloading the SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Pumping BO.png|Pumping the SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the SPAS-12. ELITE Spas.png|Render of the SPAS-12. Dragons Breath Firing BO.png|The SPAS-12 using the Dragon's Breath incendiary shells. SPAZ-24 BO.png|The "SPAZ-24". SPAS-12 DOA BO.png|The SPAS-12 in "Dead Ops Arcade". Alex Mason catching Dragon's Breath.jpg|The Dragon's Breath being given to Mason. SPAS-12 Stats BO.jpg|The SPAS-12's stats. Silenced SPAS-12 menu.jpg|SPAS-12 suppressed with the Lightweight character model. Gold Spas Gold Bullets.png|Picture of the SPAS-12 with golden cartridge. SPAS-12 Gold BO.jpg|Gold SPAS-12. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The SPAS-12 appears yet again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and it was first seen in the E3 demo for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was also seen at Call of Duty XP with the Grip attachment, and once again, it is a pump-action shotgun. Campaign The SPAS-12 appears in various campaign levels where it can be found with or without a Holographic Sight or a Grip. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is the third shotgun available to the player, unlocked at level 8. The SPAS-12 has a reasonably sized magazine, although with its pump-action nature, follow-up shots are harder to get and missing can often be fatal. Unlike its predecessor in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the SPAS-12 is less reliable for getting one-shot kills, even in close range, and so is much less favored than before. The Damage Proficiency is a good choice to improve the gun's stats, however, it remains the last Proficiency unlocked as with all other shotguns, so this may prove to be problematic. The Kick proficiency and the Grip are somewhat unnecessary, as the pump-action means that recoil settles between each shot, rendering it obsolete. Focus is a better proficiency to use if not Range or Damage, as flinching is greatly reduced when getting shot, and this can make getting off a follow-up shot much easier. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The SPAS-12 is available in Survival Mode at level 16 and costs $2000. It is an effective weapon, but should be traded later as its low fire rate becomes problematic. Gallery SPAS-12 MW3.png|First person view of the SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW3.png|The SPAS-12's iron sights. SPAS-12 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the SPAS-12. SPAS-12 Silencer MW2 Model MW3.png|The Modern Warfare 2 model with a silencer. Spetsnaz SPAS-12 MW3.jpg|The SPAS-12 in third person. Videos File:MW3 Gameplay Team Deathmatch w Spas on Underground File:MW3- Golden Spas gameplay Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The SPAS-12 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It retains most of its stats from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized except it now has recoil. It seems to be pump action but no sound is heard and if fired fast enough, two shots can be fired, though at the end of a reload, usually after reloading all eight shells, a pumping sound can be heard as opposed to the click made from its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized counterpart. Campaign Once again, being one of the two shotguns in game along with the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is often used by the Russian forces; its first appearance is in the mission "Running For Cover". Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is one of the four initially unlocked weapons. The SPAS-12 takes about three to four well aimed shots to down an opponent. Unlike its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized counterpart, the shells no longer spread in the same areas while crouching. It is a secondary weapon and with 500 kills with it, it unlocks the AA-12. File:SPAS-12 MW3DS.png|The SPAS-12 seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. File:SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Iron Sights. File:SPAS-12 Inventory MW3DS.png|The SPAS-12's inventory icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The SPAS-12 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, being statistically and visually similar to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The SPAS-12 is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign's customized loadout, seen in the level "Time and Fate". While the third-person model appears the same as from Call of Duty: Black Ops, the first-person model shows the stock unfolded, similar to the Modern Warfare counterparts. Also, in "Suffer With Me", Menendez's SPAS-12 is shown with an unfolded stock in third-person. In "Time and Fate", when controlling Menendez, the SPAS-12 holds 16 shells, the double of the original 8, as well as having unlimited reserve ammunition, just like all other weapons during this sequence. Furthermore, if 4 shells or more have been fired, then this variant will be reloaded by simply flipping it off-screen and back on; this animation takes one second, regardless of the number of shots fired (beyond 3). Attachments *Suppressor *Long Barrel *Extended Clip *Fast Mag Gallery SPAS-12 BOII.png|The Spas-12 in first person. SPAS-12 iron sights BOII.png|The Iron sights of the Spas-12. Call of Duty Online Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When the SPAS-12 is fired, the ejection port opens and closes as normal, however no shell is ejected; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will eject but the port will not open. *There are multiple fingerprints visible on the SPAS-12. There appears to be one on the stock, a few on the receiver and one on the pump mechanism. *Equipping a Suppressor to the SPAS-12 in multiplayer gives it the name "SPAS-12 Silencer", rather than "SPAS-12 Silenced". *In development, the SPAS-12 used the M1014's pick-up icon. *In "The Gulag" and some Special Ops missions, enemies can drop SPAS-12s with white pump and grip, serving as basic Arctic Camouflage. These SPAS-12s also have the firing sound of a M1014. *In singleplayer, empty shells can be ejected when the gun is cycled, but the shells aren't seen in multiplayer. *If the player sprints, then switches to their primary and then back to the SPAS with the right timing, the weapon will roll; same applies to the M1014 and Striker, which have the same draw animation. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The weapon's inventory icon displays the stock folded up, but when viewed from first or third person, there is no stock attached. *The SPAS-12 ejects pink shells. This happens also with the AA-12. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the "WMD" trailer at GTTV, "SPAS" was the original name/placeholder name for the SPAS-12. *It was originally intended to make the SPAS-12 have the Dragon's Breath attachment in multiplayer. However, this was scrapped in early development. *In Dead Ops Arcade the SPAS-12's icon has a suppressor, but it does not seem to show when the player fires the weapon. *Samantha Maxis' favorite weapon is the SPAS-12. *On the Call of Duty: Black Ops playercard on Call of Duty ELITE, the SPAS-12 is shortened to just the "SPAS" much like it was before the game's release. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Silenced SPAS-12 in the Special Ops mission Firewall uses the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model. *The Create-A-Class picture shows the end of the stock folded. *The SPAS-12 has been buffed, with the damage being increased from 25-5 to 30-14. *The side reads, "GB72BJJ." This is a shout out to a gym called "Gracie Barra Brazilian Jiu-jitsu."Reddit AMA with Chance Glasco. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *Like its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized counterpart, the SPAS-12 ejects pink shells, even though it uses red shells when reloading. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *While the first-person model for the SPAS-12 in Black Ops II has an unfolded stock, when viewed in third person, the gun will always be shown with a folded stock like in Black Ops. The only exception, however, is Menendez' SPAS-12 at the end of "Suffer with Me", since he used an unfolded one when confronting Woods, Hudson and David. References ru:SPAS-12 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Shotguns Category:Call of Duty Online Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups